baplusfandomcom_vi-20200213-history
Harvard
Đại học Harvard (Harvard University) là một trường đại học tư thục toạ lạc ở thành phố Cambridge, Massachusetts, Hoa Kỳ và là một thành viên của Ivy League. Được thành lập ngày 8 tháng 9 năm 1636 bởi cơ quan Lập pháp thuộc địa Massachusetts, Havard là đại học lâu đời nhất tại Hoa Kỳ, cũng là cơ sở giáo dục đại học đầu tiên ở châu Mỹ. Nó cũng là tập đoàn đầu tiên tại Bắc Mỹ. (See: Harvard Corporation) See the ranked list of U.S. libraries from the American Library Association. Harvard thường xuyên có mặt ở hoặc gần vị trí đầu tiên trong các bảng xếp hạng giáo dục đại học quốc tế.the QS rankingsAcademic Ranking of World UniversitiesThe Top 100 Global Universities - 2006. Retrieved, August 30, 2008.Professional Ranking of World Universities Harvard cũng là tổ chức có nguồn cung ứng tài chính lớn thứ hai (sau Quỹ Bill & Melinda Gates), với khoảng 28,8 tỉ USD vào năm 2008. Lịch sử nhỏ|trái|150px|Nhà thờ Memorial Là học viện lâu đời nhất Hoa Kỳ, Harvard được thành lập chỉ 16 năm sau khi các di dân đầu tiên (Pilgrim Father) đặt chân lên Plymouth. Từ một nghị quyết của Hội đồng Khu Định cư Vịnh Massachusetts, Đại học Harvard (Harvard College) được gọi theo tên Mục sư John Harvard ở Charlestown, người đã hiến tặng nhà trường thư viện và một nửa tài sản của mình trước khi qua đời ở tuổi 30 (năm 1638). Năm 1650, Thống đốc Massachusetts Thomas Dudley ký nghị định thành lập trường. Mục tiêu ban đầu của Harvard là đào tạo mục sư cho cộng đồng Thanh giáo.Harvard Charter of 1650, Harvard University Archives, harvard.edu Áp dụng mô hình đại học Anh, trong thời gian đầu trường dạy các môn học cổ điển phù hợp với triết lý Thanh giáo của các cư dân đầu tiên ở vùng New England; và mặc dù không trực thuộc giáo phái nào, nhiều sinh viên tốt nghiệp Harvard trở thành mục sư cho các nhà thờ Thanh giáo trên vùng New England.The Guide Phương châm ban đầu của Harvard là Veritas Christo et Ecclesiae “Chân lý cho Chúa Cơ Đốc và cho Hội thánh.” Trong quyển chỉ nam sinh viên, nhà trường cho biết mục tiêu giáo dục là “Mỗi sinh viên cần được hướng dẫn rõ ràng cũng như tự mình xem xét cẩn thận để biết rằng mục đích chính của cuộc sống và học tập là nhận biết Thiên Chúa và Chúa Giê-xu, đó chính là sự sống đời đời. Vì vậy cần phải xem Chúa Cơ Đốc là nền tảng duy nhất của mọi kiến thức đúng đắn.” Năm 1708, khi John Leverett trở thành viện trưởng đầu tiên của Harvard không phải là một chức sắc tôn giáo, được xem là thời điểm đánh dấu bước chuyển hướng của Harvard trở nên độc lập với ảnh hưởng Thanh giáo. Từ năm 1830 đến 1870, Harvard được “tư thục hóa”.Baltzell, D. E. & Schneiderman, H. G. (1994). Judgment and Sensibility: Religion and Stratification." Transaction Publishers, ISBN 1-56000-048-1. The material cited is a review of a book by Ronald Story (1980), ''The Forging of an Aristocracy: Harvard and the Boston Upper Class, 1800-1870, Wesleyan University Press, ISBN 0-8195-5044-2. Harvard phát triển tốt trong giai đoạn đảng Liên bang kiểm soát chính quyền tiểu bang, nhưng đến năm 1824, đảng Cộng hòa-Dân chủ phong tỏa ngân sách dành cho các đại học tư. Khoảng năm 1870, các cựu sinh viên Harvard hiện thuộc giới thượng lưu ở Boston thế chỗ các chính trị gia và các mục sư là những người từng kiểm soát ban quản trị nhà trường, bắt đầu vận động gây quỹ cho trường bằng các khoản đóng góp của các cá nhân. Đó là giai đoạn phát triển tài chính chưa từng có của Harvard. Năm 1850, theo ghi nhận của Ronald Story, tổng tài sản của Harvard “cao gấp năm lần Amherst và Williams cộng lại, gấp ba lần Yale…trong bốn thập niên từ năm 1815 đến 1855, các phụ huynh gởi con của họ đến Harvard, theo cách nói của Henry Adam, để có thể đạt địa vị cao trong xã hội.”".Story, R. (1980). The Forging of an Aristocracy: Harvard and the Boston Upper Class, 1800-1870. Wesleyan University Press, ISBN 0-8195-5044-2 (p. 50: Harvard's explosive growth from 1800 to 1850 separate it from other colleges)Story, R. (1980). op. cit. p. 97, (1815-1855 as the era when Harvard began to be perceived as socially advantageous) Harvard cũng đi đầu trong việc tiếp nhận sinh viên từ các cộng đồng thiểu số. Theo nhận xét của Stephen Steinberg, tác giả quyển The Ethnic Myth, “sinh viên Do Thái thường tránh những đại học có tiếng là cố chấp như Yale và Princeton….khi đó dưới quyền lãnh đạo của Viện trưởng Eliot, Harvard nổi tiếng là dân chủ và cấp tiến nhất trong số Ba Đại gia, nhờ vậy người Do Thái cảm thấy đường vào các đại học uy tín không đóng lại trước mặt họ.”Steinberg, S. (2001). The Ethnic Myth. Beacon Press, ISBN 0-8070-4153-X. (Harvard most democratic of the Big Three under Eliot, p. 234) Năm 1870, năm cuối cùng của nhiệm kỳ Eliot, Richard Theodore Greener là người Mỹ gốc Phi đầu tiên tốt nghiệp Đại học Harvard. Bảy năm sau, Louis Brandies, tốt nghiệp Trường Luật Harvard, là người Do Thái đầu là thẩm phán Tối cao Pháp viện Hoa Kỳ. nhỏ|phải|200px|Năm Viện trưởng Harvard theo thứ tự thời gian phục vụ (từ trái sang): [[Josiah Quincy III, Edward Everett, Jared Sparks, James Walker và Cornelius Conway Felton.]] Tuy nhiên, Harvard lại trở nên thành trì của giới tinh hoa Kháng Cách – thường được gọi là giai tầng Brahmin của Boston – và tiếp tục như thế cho đến thế kỷ 20. Mặc dù từ giữa thập niên 1880, Harvard không còn đòi hỏi phải có nhà nguyện trong khuôn viên trường học, ngôi trường này vẫn đậm nét văn hóa Kháng Cách. Tuy nhiên, đến năm 1908, chín phần trăm sinh viên năm thứ nhất là người Công giáo. Từ năm 1906 đến 1922, số sinh viên gốc Do Thái tại Harvard từ 6% lên đến 20%. Trong thế kỷ 20, thanh danh quốc tế của Harvard tăng cao do uy tín của ban giảng huấn cùng số tiền hiến tặng cho nhà trường ngày càng lớn. Đó cũng là thời kỳ bùng nổ số sinh viên đại học với sự ra đời của nhiều trường cao học và sự nở rộ của nhiều chương trình cử nhân. Đại học Radcliffe, thành lập năm 1879 như là một học viện liên kết với Harvard, là một trong những đại học nữ nổi tiếng nhất Hoa Kỳ. Sau Thế chiến thứ hai, Harvard cải cách hệ thống tuyển sinh để trở nên đa dạng hơn. Mặc dù đa phần sinh viên các chương trình cử nhân ở Harvard đa phần là dân da trắng, thuộc thành phần thượng lưu đến từ những trường dự bị như Exeter và Andover, số sinh viên quốc tế, thành phần thiểu số, xuất thân từ tầng lớp lao động cũng gia tăng.Malka A. Older. (1996). Preparatory schools and the admissions process. The Harvard Crimson, January 24, 1996 Sau khi Harvard và Radcliffe tuyển sinh chung vào năm 1977 (đến năm 1999 Radcliffe sáp nhập vào Harvard), tỷ lệ nữ sinh viên tăng cao. Chính trị Ngày nay, cùng với nhiều đại học khác trên nước Mỹ, Harvard được xem có khuynh hướng tự do (trung tả). Richard Nixon từng gọi Harvard là “Điện Kremlin bên bờ sông Charles.”:en:Charles River|Sông Charles ở bang Masachusetts, Hoa Kỳ, phân cách Boston với Cambridge và Charlestown. Các viện đại học Brandies, Harvard, Boston và MIT đều nằm dọc bờ sông Charles. Năm 2004, tờ Harvard Crimson (nhật báo của sinh viên Harvard, thành lập năm 1873) cho biết có 73% sinh viên ở Harvard ủng hộ Kerry, tỷ lệ này dành cho Bush là 19%.O'Brien, R. D. (2004). Kerry Tops Crimson Poll. The Harvard Crimson, October 29, 2004. Dù vẫn bị chỉ trích là chỉ phục vụ quyền lợi của giới tinh hoa và “ác cảm với các nhà trí thức có khuynh hướng cấp tiến”, Harvard là cái nôi sản sinh ra nhiều nhân vật nổi tiếng thuộc cả giới bảo thủ và cấp tiến. Tổng thống Cộng hòa George W. Bush là cựu sinh viên Trường Kinh doanh, Tổng thống Dân chủ John F. Kennedy và Phó Tổng thống Al Gore từng là sinh viên Trường Harvard (Harvard College), còn Tổng thống đương nhiệm Barack Obama tốt nghiệp từ Trường Luật. Tình trạng tương tự cũng diễn ra trong ban giảng huấn ở Harvard. Đương đại Tháng 1 năm 2007, Khoa Kỹ thuật và Khoa học Ứng dụng được thành lập để trở nên trường thứ 14 của Harvard. Trong một bức thư viết vào tháng 4, Trưởng Khoa Nghệ thuật và Khoa học Jeremy Knowles phát biểu, “trong vài năm tới, sự phát triển chính sẽ thuộc về lĩnh vực khoa học và kỹ thuật.”"Harvard School of Engineering and Applied Sciences,", February 2007"Dean's Letter on Growth and Renewal of the faculty,", April 2007 nhỏ|200px|Langdell Hall, Trường Luật Harvard Sau khi xảy ra Bão Katrina, cùng các đại học khác ở Mỹ và Canada, Harvard nhận sinh viên từ các đại học không thể mở cửa kịp học kỳ mùa thu. Có 25 sinh viên được nhận vào Trường Harvard, và con số tương đương được vào Trường Luật. Tất cả được miễn học phí và được cung cấp chỗ ở.Letter to the Harvard community regarding Hurricane Katrina Viện trưởng Lawrence Summers về hưu ngày 30 tháng 6 năm 2006, chỉ một tuần trước khi diễn ra cuộc bỏ phiếu bất tín nhiệm lần thứ hai. Cựu Viện trưởng Derek Bok nhiệm quyền viện trưởng.Bombardieri, M. (2005). Summers' remarks on women draw fire. The Boston Globe, January 17, 2005. Ngày 12 tháng 10 năm 2007, Drew Gilpin Faust chính thức trở thành viện trưởng thứ 28 của Harvard. Là sử gia, trưởng khoa Học viện Cao học Radcliffe, và Giáo sư Sử học tại Đai học Harvard, Faust (sinh năm 1947) là nữ viện trưởng đầu tiên trong lịch sử Harvard, cũng là viện trưởng đầu tiên kể từ năm 1672 chưa từng theo học ở đây."Faust Expected To Be Named President This Weekend," The Harvard Crimson, 8 February 2007"Harvard names Drew Faust as its 28th president," Office of News and Public Affairs, 11 February 2007 Năm 2005, Harvard nhận một khoản tặng dữ lớn từ Hoàng thân Alwaleed bin Talal của Saudi Arabia nhằm phát triển các chương trình nghiên cứu về Hồi giáo,Saudi Gives $20 Million to Georgetown & HarvardPrince Alwaleed Bin Talal donates $20 million to support the Harvard University Islamic Studies Program khiến Harvard bị chỉ trích là nhận tiền để quảng bá hình ảnh của Saudi.Saudi in the ClassroomThe Saudi Fifth Column On Our Nation's Campuses Mùa thu năm 2005, Harvard cho biết đã nhận khoản đóng góp lớn nhất trong lịch sử nhà trường khi Hansjorg Wyss, doanh nhân người Thụy Sĩ, từng theo học cao học kinh doanh tại Harvard, tặng 125 triệu USD để thành lập Học viện Hansjorg Wyss thuộc Trường Y nhằm phát triển công nghệ nano, nghiên cứu tế bào gốc, kỹ thuật sinh học, sinh học phân tử, và các lĩnh vực tương tự.$125 million gift is Harvard's largest, The Record. Published October 8, 2008. Retrieved October 15, 2008.Alum gives Harvard $125 million, MSNBC. Published October 7, 2008. Retrieved October 15, 2008.Harvard gets largest ever donation from an individual: $125-million, The Globe and Mail. Published October 7, 2008. Retrieved October 15, 2008.Chinlund, Christine. Harvard gets $125 million for biological engineering institute, The Boston Globe. Published October 7, 2008. Retrieved October 15, 2008.Harvard alum donates record $125M, USA Today. Published October 7, 2008. Retrieved October 15, 2008.Alum gives Harvard $125M for bioengineering center, The Washington Post. Published October 7, 2008. Retrieved October 15, 2008. Đến tháng 12 năm 2008, Harvard cho biết từ tháng 7 đến tháng 10 năm 2008 số tiền đóng góp cho trường giảm 22% (xấp xỉ 8 tỉ USD), vì vậy nhà trường buộc phải cắt giảm chi tiêu. Nhân sự nhỏ|160px|trái|Trung tâm Khoa học, Harvard College Đến niên khóa 2006-2007, Harvard có 2 400 giáo sư, 1 715 sinh viên và 12 424 học viên cao học. Màu biểu trưng của Harvard là đỏ thẫm (crimson). Crimson cũng là tên của các đội thể thao của nhà trường, và tờ nhật báo của sinh viên, The Harvard Crimson. Trước đó có cuộc tranh tài giữa Harvard và Đại học Fordham để quyết định màu biểu trưng của nhà trường. Cả hai đều chọn màu đỏ tươi (magenta) và không ai muốn thay đổi màu biểu trưng của mình, nên họ đồng ý thi đấu để người thắng cuộc sẽ chính thức sử dụng màu đỏ tươi làm màu biểu trưng. Harvard thua cuộc nhưng lại bội ước tiếp tục giữ màu đỏ tươi. Fordham chọn màu nâu sẫm làm màu biểu trưng.University Colors Năm 1900 đã có những cuộc thương thảo nhằm sáp nhập Harvard với MIT nhưng thất bại. Từ đó hai viện đại học này luôn là đối thủ với nhau trong tinh thần cạnh tranh thân thiện. Ngày nay, hai học viện đồng tổ chức các hội nghị và hợp tác trong các đề án như Khoa Khoa học và Kỹ thuật Y tế Harvard-MIT, Viện Broad, Trung tâm Dữ liệu Harvard-MIT, và Viện Dibner về Lịch sử Khoa học và Kỹ thuật. Hơn nữa, sinh viên và học viên cao học của hai trường có thể theo học những lớp liên thông mà không cần đóng thêm học phí. Mối thân hữu và sự gần kề về địa lý của Harvard và MIT được xem như một hiện tương; tờ Times Higher Education Supplement tại Luân Đôn viết, “Hoa Kỳ có hai đại học hàng đầu thế giới theo đánh giá của chúng ta – Harvard và Học viện Công nghệ Massachusetts, kề cận nhau bên bờ sông Charles.”Times Higher Education Supplement World Rankings 2006 Harvard có nhiều cựu sinh viên là những người nổi tiếng, và vài người tai tiếng. Trong số những nhân vật thành danh có 8 tổng thống Hoa Kỳ: John Adams, John Quincy Adams, Theodore Roosevelt, Franklin Delano Roosevelt, Rutherford B. Hayes, John Fitzgerald Kennedy, George W. Bush, và Barack H. ObamaThe Harvard Guide và các chính trị gia khác như John Hancock, và Pierre Trudeau; triết gia Henry David Thoreau và nhà văn Ralph Waldo Emerson; nhà thơ Wallace Stevens, T. S. Eliot và E. E. Cummings; nhà soạn nhạc Leonard Bernstein; nghệ sĩ cello Yo Yo Ma; diễn viên Jack Lemmon, Natalie Portman, và Tommy Lee Jones; kiến trúc sư Philip Johnson, Rage Against the Machine và Audioslave nghệ sĩ guitar Tom Morello, ca sĩ nhóm nhạc Weezer Rivers Cuomo, Unabomber Ted Kaczynski, và nhà lãnh đạo dân quyền W. E. B. Du Bois. Ban giảng huấn hiện thời của Harvard có các thành viên nổi tiếng như nhà sinh học James D. Watson và E. O. Wilson, khoa học gia Steven Pinker, nhà vật lý học Lisa Randall và Roy Glauber, nhà nghiên cứu Shakespeare Stephen Greenblatt, nhà văn Louis Menand, nhà phê bình Helen Vendler, sử gia Niall Ferguson, kinh tế gia Amartya Sen, N. Gregory Mankiw, Robert Barro, Stephen A. Marglin, và Martin Feldstein, nhà triết học chính trị Harvey Mansfield và Michael Sandel, nhà khoa học chính trị Robert Putnam, Joseph Nye, Samuel P. Huntington, Stanley Hoffman, và Torben Iversen, nhà soạn nhạc và học giả Robert Levin và Bernard Rands, tỷ phú và nhà từ thiện Bill Gates.Bill Gates nhập học Harvard College năm 1973, nhưng bỏ học 2 năm sau đó. Đến năm 2007, ông được Harvard tặng bằng Tiến sĩ Danh dự. Xem en:Bill Gates Trong số những quán quân giải Nobel, 75 người có liên quan đến Đại học Harvard. Kể từ năm 1947, có 19 người đoạt giải Nobel và 15 người được trao tặng giải văn chương Mỹ, và Giải Pulitzer, từng phục vụ trong bản giảng huấn của Harvard. Tổ chức Harvard ở dưới quyền lãnh đạo của hai ban quản trị, một là President and Fellows of Harvard College, còn gọi là Harvard Corporation, thành lập năm 1650, và Harvard Board of Overseers. Viện trưởng Đại học Harvard, chịu trách nhiệm điều hành bộ máy hành chính, do Harvard Corporation bổ nhiệm. |nhỏ||Tòa nhà Littauer, Trường Quản lý Nhà nước John F. Kennedy Hiện nay, Harvard có chín khoa được liệt kê dưới đây theo thứ tự thời gian thành lập: * Khoa Nghệ thuật và Khoa học có phân khoa là Trường Kỹ thuật và Khoa học Ứng dụng, phục vụ: ** Harvard College, đào tạo sinh viên của các chương trình cử nhân (1636) ** Trường Cao học Nghệ thuật và Khoa học (1872) ** Khoa “Tại chức”, gồm Trường Harvard Mở rộng (1909), và Trường Harvard Mùa hè (1871) * Khoa Y, gồm Trường Y (1782) và Trường Nha (1867) * Trường Thần học Harvard (1816) * Trường Luật Harvard (1817) * Trường Kinh doanh Harvard (1908) * Trường Cao học Thiết kế (1914) * Trường Cao học Giáo dục (1920) * Trường Sức khoẻ Cộng đồng (1922) * Trường Quản lý Nhà nước John F. Kennedy (1936) Năm 1999, Đại học Radcliffe được cải tổ thành Học viện Cao học Radcliffe. Thể thao trái|nhỏ|Sân vận động Harvard Tại Harvard có các cơ sở thể thao như Lavietes Pavillion, một vận động trường đa năng và là sân nhà của các đội bóng rổ của Harvard. Trung tâm Thể thao Malkin (MAC) vừa là tiện nghi thể dục thể thao phục vụ sinh viên của trường vừa là cơ sở vệ tinh cho các cuộc thi đấu liên trường. Tòa nhà năm tầng của MAC có hai phòng tim mạch, một hồ bơi tiêu chuẩn Olympic, một hồ bơi nhỏ cho môn thể dục nhiệp điệu dưới nước và các môn khác, một tầng lửng dành cho các lớp học suốt cả ngày, một phòng tập xe đạp trong nhà, ba phòng tập thể hình, và ba sân tập thể dục có thể sử dụng để chơi bóng rổ. MAC cũng cung cấp dịch vụ huấn luyện cá nhân và các lớp học đặc biệt. MAC là sân nhà của các đội bóng chuyền, đấu kiếm, và wrestling của Harvard. Weld Boathouse và Newell Boathouse là địa điểm tập luyện của các đội chèo thuyền nam và nữ. Đội chèo thuyền nam cũng sử dụng khu phức hợp Red Top ở Ledyard, Connecticut làm trại huấn luyện cho Harvard-Yale Regatta, cuộc đua thuyền hằng năm giữa Harvard và Yale khởi đầu từ năm 1852. Trung tâm Hockey Bright là sân nhà của các đội hockey của Harvard, còn Trung tâm Murr dành cho các đội quần vợt và bóng quần (squash), và là trung tâm chăm sóc sức khỏe cho vận động viên tất cả các môn thi đấu. Đến năm 2006, Harvard có 41 đội thi đấu trong Bảng 1 liên trường (đại học), đứng đầu danh sách các đại học thuộc Bảng 1 của Hiệp hội Thể thao Đại học Quốc gia (NCCA). Đối thủ của Harvard là Yale, tất cả các cuộc tranh tài giữa hai trường này đều quyết liệt, cao điểm là các cuộc thi đấu bóng bầu dục mùa thu mỗi năm, khởi đầu từ năm 1875, trở nên nổi tiếng đến nỗi khi nhắc đến nó người ta chỉ đơn giảin gọi là “trận đấu”. Dù không còn được xem là đội bóng số một như một thế kỷ trước đây (từng đoạt giải Rose Bowle năm 1920), Harvard và Yale đã ảnh hưởng đáng kể trên phong cách thi đấu của giải. nhỏ|Thư viện Tưởng niệm Harry Elkins Widener. Lâu đời hơn giải Rose Bowl đến 23 năm là Harvard-Yale Regatta, các cuộc thi đấu giữa Harvard và Yale đều bắt nguồn từ giải này. Cuộc đua thuyền Harvard-Yale Regatta tổ chức hằng năm vào tháng Sáu trên sông Thames phía đông tiểu bang Connecticut. Đội Harvard được xếp vào một trong các đội chèo thuyền hàng đầu của quốc gia. Trong các môn thể thao khác, các đội thi đấu của Harvard cũng ở trong nhóm đầu như môn hockey trên băng (đối thủ chính là Cornell), bóng quần, mới đây Harvard giành các danh hiệu vô địch môn đấu kiếm nam và nữ của NCAA. Harvard cũng giành ngôi vô địch của Hiệp hội Đua thuyền Liên Đại học năm 2003. Hệ thống Thư viện Hệ thống Thư viện Đại học Harvard, trung tâm là Thư viện Widener tại Harvard Yard, có hơn 80 thư viện riêng lẻ chứa hơn 15 triệu đầu sách, được xem là thư viện lớn thứ tư trên thế giới, sau Thư viện Quốc hội Hoa Kỳ, Thư viện Anh Quốc, và Thư viện Quốc gia Pháp. Harvard miêu tả thư viện của mình là “thư viện học thuật lớn nhất thế giới”, và tự hào ở trong số năm “đại thư viện” (có 1 triệu đầu sách trở lên). Thư viện Khoa học Cabot, Thư viện Lamont, và Thư viện Widener là ba trong số các thư viện được sinh viên ưa thích nhất do dễ tiếp cận và ở vào vị trí thuận lợi. Trong hệ thống thư viện của Harvard có những sách hiếm, bản thảo viết tay, và các bộ sưu tập đặc biệt. Cùng với Thư viện Houghton, Thư viện Lịch sử Phụ nữ Arthur và Elizabeth Schesinger, Văn khố Đại học Harvard là nơi lưu giữ các tài liệu hiếm và độc đáo. Bộ sưu tập tài liệu ngôn ngữ Đông Á lớn nhất bên ngoài Đông Á được lưu trữ tại Thư viện Harvard-Yenching. Hệ thống Viện Bảo tàng Harvard đang điều hành các viện bảo tàng khoa học, văn hóa, và nghệ thuật: * Hệ thống Viện Bảo tàng Nghệ thuật Harvard, gồm có: ** Viện Bảo tàng Nghệ thuật Fogg với các phòng triển lãm trình bày nghệ thuật phương Tây từ thời kỳ Trung Cổ đến đương đại. Điểm mạnh của viện bảo tàng này là nghệ thuật Phục hưng Ý thời kỳ tiên khởi, nghệ thuật Anh tiền Raphael, và nghệ thuật Pháp thế kỷ 19nhỏ|phải|180px|Viện Bảo tàng Lịch sử Thiên nhiên Harvard ** Viện Bảo tàng Busch-Reisinger, trước là Viện Bảo tàng Germanic, trình bày nghệ thuật Trung Âu và Bắc Âu ** Viện Bảo tàng Arthur M. Sackler, trình bày nghệ thuật châu Á, Hồi giáo và Ấn Độ * Viện Bảo tàng Khảo cổ và Nhân học Peabody, chuyên về lịch sử văn hóa vá văn minh Tây Bán cầu * Viện Bảo tàng Lưỡng Hà * Phức hợp Bảo tàng Lịch sử Thiên nhiên Harvard: ** Viện Bảo tàng Thực vật Harvard ** Viện Bảo tàng Động vật Đối chiếu ** Viện Bảo tàng Khoáng sản Harvard * Trung tâm Nghệ thuật Thị giác Carpenter, thiết kế bởi Le Corbusier Tuyển sinh Chỉ có 7,1% số người nộp đơn cho khóa 2012 được nhận vào Harvard College, con số thấp kỷ lục trong suốt lịch sử của trường. “Những Đại học Tốt nhất nước Mỹ năm 2009” của US News and World Report xếp Harvard hạng 2 trong tuyển sinh (ngang với Đại học Yale, Đại học Princeton và MIT, chỉ sau Caltech), và hạng nhì trong số các đại học tốt nhất trên toàn quốc. Cũng theo US News and World Report, tỷ lệ trúng tuyển vào Harvard là 14,3% cho trường kinh doanh, 4,5% cho trường Y tế, 12,5% cho trường kỹ sư, 11,3% cho trường luật, 14,6% cho ngành giáo dục, và 4,9% cho trường Y.U.S. News & World Report (2006). In 2005, only 8.9% of a record of over 22000 applicants were accepted - making it the most competitive year in history.The Best Graduate Schools 2006. Cơ sở Vật chất nhỏ|180px|Harvard Yard Cơ sở chính của trường là Harvard Yard rộng khoảng 25 mẫu Anh (0, 1 km²) kế cận Quảng trường Harvard của Cambridge, Massachusetts. Ngoài 13 ký túc xá cho sinh viên năm thứ nhất, 4 thư viện, còn có văn phòng chính của Khoa Nghệ thuật và Khoa học. Trường Kinh doanh và nhiều cơ sở thể thao của Harvard, trong đó có Sân vận động Harvard, tọa lạc ở Allston bên kia sông Charles. Trường Y, Trường Nha và Trường Sức khỏe Cộng đồng đặt tại Khu Longwood ở Boston. Ngoài ra, Harvard còn sở hữu và quản lý Vườn Ươm Arnold ở Jamaica Plain, Boston; Dumbarton Oaks, một trung tâm nghiên cứu về Byzantine, Mỹ châu thời kỳ tiền Columbus, và lịch sử kiến trúc cảnh quan, tọa lạc ở Washington, D. C.; Rừng Harvard, một khu nghiên cứu sinh thái rộng 3 000 mẫu Anh (1 200 ha) ở Petersham, Massachusetts; và Villa I Tatti, một trung tâm nghiên cứu ở Florence, Ý. Trong vài năm vừa qua, Harvard đã mua những khu đất rộng lớn ở Allston bên kia sông Charles trong kế hoạch mở rộng khuôn viên nhà trường về hướng nam. Đang có những đề án khác nhau nhằm nối kết khuôn viên truyền thống của Harvard ở Cambridge với khu vực mới ở Allston, trong đó có việc xây dựng cầu mới và nới rộng cầu cũ cũng như mở tuyến xe điện. Harvard trong Văn học Nghệ thuật Nhờ có vị trí trung tâm trong giới tinh hoa nước Mỹ, Harvard thường được chọn làm bối cảnh cho nhiều tác phẩm văn học, kịch nghệ, điện ảnh cũng như trong các lĩnh vực văn hóa khác. Love Story (Chuyện tình), xuất bản năm 1970, của Erich Segal, cựu sinh viên Harvard và là giáo sư môn văn chương cổ điển ở Yale, viết về mối tình lãng mạn giữa một sinh viên luật Harvard con nhà dòng dõi (do Ryan O’Neal thủ diễn) với một nữ sinh viên âm nhạc vào Radcliffe nhờ học bổng (Ali MacGraw). Cả cuốn tiểu thuyết và cuốn phim đều thấm đẫm những hình ảnh thơ mộng của Cambridge.Rogers, M. F. (1991). Novels, Novelists, and Readers: Toward a Phenomenological Sociology of Literature. SUNY Press, ISBN 0-7914-0603-2. Trong những năm gần đây, ở Harvard vẫn có lệ mỗi năm cho chiếu phim Love Story vào dịp đón tiếp tân sinh viên. Các tác phẩm khác của Erich Segal như The Class (1985) và Doctors (1988) cũng có các nhân vật chính là sinh viên Harvard. nhỏ|trái|200px|Massachusetts Hall Harvard cũng xuất hiện trong nhiều xuất phẩm điện ảnh ở Mỹ như Stealing Harvard, Legally Blonde, Gilmore Girls, Queer as Folk, The Firm, The Paper Chase, Good Will Hunting, With Honors, How High, Soul Man, 21 (2008 film), và Harvard Man. Kể từ lúc Love Story được dựng thành phim với bối cảnh Harvard thập niên 1960 cho đến phim The Great Debaters thực hiện năm 2007, nhà trường không cho phép quay phim bên trong các tòa nhà; hầu hết các cảnh quay đều thực hiện tại những địa điểm có khung cảnh giống Harvard như ở Toronto, hoặc các viện đại học như UCLA, Wheaton và Bridgewater State, mặc dù cảnh quan ngoài trời và các cảnh quay từ trên cao khuôn viên đại học Harvard ở Cambridge vẫn thường được sử dụng.Burr, T. (2005) Phim Legally Blonde có những cảnh quay trước Thư viện Widener của Harvard nhưng không chịu sử dụng sinh viên Harvard làm diễn viên quần chúng vì trang phục của họ trông “không giống Harvard”. Reel Boston. The Boston Globe, February 27, 2005. Cảnh quay lễ tốt nghiệp trong phim With Honors thực hiện tại trước Thính phòng Foellinger của Đại học Illinois, Urbana-Champaign. Nhiều cuốn tiểu thuyết lấy bối cảnh Harvard hoặc có các nhân vật chính liên quan đến Harvard. Robert Langdon, nhân vật chính trong các tác phẩm The Da Vinci Code (Mật mã Da vinci) và Angels and Demons của Dan Brown được miêu tả là “giáo sư môn nghệ thuật biểu trưng” (mặc dù “nghệ thuật biểu trưng” – symbolgoy - không phải là tên chính xác của bất kỳ môn học nào).Jampel, C. E. (2004). Ruffling Religious Feathers. The Harvard Crimson, February 12, 2004. Pamela Thomas-Graham, nhân vật chính trong một bộ tiểu thuyết trinh thám (Blue Blood, Orange Crushed, và A Darker Shade of Crimson) là một giáo sư Harvard người Mỹ gốc Phi. Trong số các tiểu thuyết nổi tiếng có nhân vật chính là sinh viên Harvard phải kể đến cuốn The Sound and the Fury (Âm thanh và Cuồng nộ) của William Faulkner, và Prozac Nation của Elizabeth Wurtzel. Cựu nhân viên CIA Wyman Ford trong Tyrannosaur và Blasphemy của Douglas Preston cũng là cựu sinh viên Harvard. Cũng mượn khung cảnh Harvard là loạt phim truyền hình rất được ưa thích của Hàn Quốc Love Story in Harvard (Chuyện tình Harvard, đã chiếu ở Việt Nam),Catalano, N. M. (2004). Harvard TV Show Popular in Korea. The Harvard Crimson, December 13, 2004. thực hiện những cảnh quay ở Đại học Nam California. Những Nhận xét về Harvard Năm 1893, sách hướng dẫn của Baedeker gọi Harvard là “học viện lâu đời nhất, giàu nhất, và nổi tiếng nhất ở Mỹ.” Hai chi tiết đầu đến nay vẫn còn chính xác; nhưng chi tiết thứ ba thì đang bị tranh cãi. , p. 83. (Facsimile reprint of original, published in Leipzig and New York) Đến năm 2007, Harvard vẫn giữ vị trí đầu trong tất cả bảng xếp hạng các viện đại học trên thế giới của THES-QS University Rankings,http://www.topmba.com/fileadmin/pdfs/2007_Top_200_Compact.pdf — A 2008 ranking from the THES - QS of the world’s research universities. và Academic Ranking of World Universities. Năm 2007, tờ U. S. News & World Report cũng xếp Harvard đầu bảng “các đại học trong nước”.US News and World Report. (2006). National Universities: Top Schools. nhỏ|Tượng Mục sư John Harvard, đặt tại Harvard Yard Tuy nhiên, Harvard cũng là mục tiêu của không ít chỉ trích, bị phê phán về tình trạng lạm phát điểm số giống các đại học khác.Rosane, O. (2006). College Administrators Take On Inflated Grade Averages. Columbia Spectator, March 20, 2006. Sau những chỉ trích từ các phương tiện truyền thông, Harvard hạn chế hạng danh dự từ 90% trong năm 2004 xuống còn 60% năm 2005, và tỏ ra chọn lọc hơn khi được ban tặng các danh hiệu danh dự “John Harvard Scholar” cho nhóm 5% đầu lớp và “Harvard College Scholar” cho nhóm 5% kế cận – với điểm trung bình tối thiểu là 3.8.No author given. (2003). Brevia. Harvard Magazine, January-February 2003.Milzoff, R. M., Paley, A. R., & Reed, B. J. (2001). Grade Inflation is Real. Fifteen Minutes March 1, 2001.Bombardieri, M. & Schweitzer, S. (2006). "At Harvard, more concern for top grades." The Boston Globe, February 12, 2006. p. B3 (Benedict Gross quotes, 23.7% A/25% A- figures, characterized as an "all-time high.").Associated Press. (2004). Princeton becomes first to formally combat grade inflation. USA Today, April 26, 2004. Trung tâm nghiên cứu Carnegie Foundation for the Advancement of Teaching, tờ New York Times, và một số sinh viên lên tiếng chỉ trích Harvard đã phụ thuộc vào các trợ giảng trong một số môn học trong chương trình cử nhân; theo họ, điều này sẽ ảnh hưởng xấu đến chất lượng đào tạo.Hicks, D. L. (2002). Should Our Colleges Be Ranked?. Letter to [The New York Times, September 20, 2002.Merrow, J. (2004). Grade Inflation: It's Not Just an Issue for the Ivy League. Carnegie Perspectives, The Carnegie Foundation for the Advancement of Teaching. Một bài viết đăng trên tờ New York Times cho thấy tình trạng này cũng phổ biến tại một số viện đại học thuộc Ivy League. Tờ Globe cho đăng kết quả khảo sát của Consortium on Financing Higher Education (COFHE) đối với 31 đại học hàng đầu,Bombardieri, M. (2005). Student life at Harvard lags peer schools, poll finds. The Boston Globe, March 29, 2005. trình bày những vấn đề như tính sẵn sàng của ban giảng huấn, chất lượng giảng dạy, chất lượng tham vấn, đời sống xã hội ở trường học, và tình cảm cộng đồng kể từ năm 1994. Tờ Harvard Crimson cũng đưa ra những phê phán tương tự.Adams, W. L., Feinstein, B., Schneider, A. P., Thompson, A. H., & and Wasserstein, S. A. (2003). The Cult of Yale. The Harvard Crimson, November 20, 2003.Feinstein, B., Schneider, A. P., Thompson, A. H., & Wasserstein, S. A. (2003). The Cult of Yale, Part II. The Harvard Crimson, November 20, 2003. Theo trích dẫn của Harvard Crimson, Hiệu trưởng Harvard College Benedict Gross tỏ ra quan tâm đến các vấn đề COFHE đã nêu, và hứa sẽ cải thiện tình hình.Ho, M. W. & Rogers, J. P. (2005). Harvard Students Less Satisfied Than Peers With Undergraduate Experience, Survey Finds. The Harvard Crimson, March 31, 2005. Cựu Viện trưởng Harvard Larry Summer nhận xét, “Tôi nghĩ vấn đề quan trọng duy nhất là mối quan hệ giữa ban giảng huấn và sinh viên, chúng ta đã để quá nhiều sinh viên cao học tham gia giảng dạy. Các lớp học quá đông đến nỗi giảng viên không biết tên sinh viên. Ít người có cơ hội trải nghiệm phương pháp học tập tích cực như vào phòng thí nghiệm, thảo luận trong lớp, đối thoại tại các hội nghị chuyên đề, hoặc làm việc theo nhóm trong văn khố."Summers talks of legacy, need for change at Harvard - CNN 29-06-2006 Chú thích Đọc thêm * Hoerr, John, We Can't Eat Prestige: The Women Who Organized Harvard; Temple University Press, 1997, ISBN 1-56639-535-6 * John T. Bethell, Harvard Observed: An Illustrated History of the University in the Twentieth Century, Harvard University Press, 1998, ISBN 0-674-37733-8 * Harry R. Lewis, Excellence Without a Soul: How a Great University Forgot Education (2006) ISBN 1-58648-393-5 * John Trumpbour, ed., How Harvard Rules. Reason in the Service of Empire, Boston: South End Press, 1989, ISBN 0-89608-283-0 * Story, R. The Forging of an Aristocracy: Harvard and the Boston Upper Class,1800-1870, Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1981 Liên kết ngoài * Đại học Harvard: Giấc mơ Mỹ * Viện Đại học Harvard * Trường Quản lý Nhà nước John F. Kennedy * Chương trình giảng dạy kinh tế Fulbright